


Beware My Affections!!

by Browa123



Series: Tumblr Promptz [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: The Box Ghost insists on Danny’s help proposing to the Lunch Lady.





	Beware My Affections!!

"BEWAAAAARE!"

The shrill cry of the universe's most annoying ghost is heard all throughout Amity Park as the Box Ghost floated around a jewelry store, scaring away everyone inside. The blue tinged ghost grinned as he lowered his arms and began looking around inside.

"Now! I must find the perfect box, holding the perfect ring!" He declared loudly, moving around the store. Everything had to be perfect, or she'll say no.

"Really? A jewelry store Boxy? What happened, are you the Shiny Precious Metal Ghost now?" came a snarky tone behind the Box Ghost. Of course, the halfa had come again. But he wouldn't be ruining this!

"I am not the Shiny Precious Metal Ghost! I am the Box Ghost!" waving his arms around dramatically, Boxy gets hit in the face with a bright green ectoblast.

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously, what are you doing in a jewelry store of all places this time?" Phantom asked, pulling out his thermos. He aims it at the Box Ghost, but gives him a chance to talk.

"I have come to procure the perfect box and ring combo in order to make a perfect proposal to the most beautiful ghost in the zone!" Boxy declares loudly.

"Wait, wait, wait. YOU have a girlfriend? And here I thought Skulker having one was ridiculous..." Phantom replies, lowering the thermos and looking very amused.

"Yes! I, the Box Ghost! Have the hand of the greatest ghost in the zone! And soon I will have that hand in marriage!" a wide grin spreads on Boxy's face as he stands up and floats again.

"So you're literally here to get a ring to propose to your girlfriend. You know what?" Phantom begins, a vicious smirk appearing on his human-like features.

"What?" Boxy finds his head tilting, what could the Halfa want out of this?

"If I pay for a ring for you and help you propose to your girlfriend, but in exchange the both of you have to leave Amity Park and it's citizens alone," Phantom bargains.

Boxy pauses a minute, considering the offer.

"You drive a hard bargain, Halfa! But if I and my Mistress of Doom leave your town in peace, you will make sure she says yes?" the ghost intones, a bit skeptical.

"Cross my still beating heart and hope the rest of me dies," Phantom replied, moving his fingers across his chest in a crossed manner.

"You have a deal! But if you fail me, halfa, your death will be slow and painful! Beware!" Boxy warns, raising his hands, earning only an eyeroll from the halfa.

"Well, there goes my allowance for the rest of the year..." Phantom mutters as Boxy goes to pick a ring.

-

At the end of the day, the Lunch Lady did say yes, but was it really worth it for poor Phantom?

He's still pulling bits of meat out of his hair considering what he had to do to make sure Boxy's proposal went off without a hitch.

"Pretend to change the menu here, he says," mutters the poor halfa as he tries to phase the smell of fish off him.

"I'll stop you and then propose he says..." he's growling now, the smell still lingering in the air now that he knows he has to clean up the mess.

Meanwhile, holding hands locked with new shiny rings in the ghost zone, two ghosts sit under an unearthly tree having a picnic. Sure, they can't terrorize Amity anymore do to the deal Boxy made with the Phantom, but if the days in the zone are anything like this, well...

There's nothing to beware in the future, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Also I made a writing discord! If anyone wants to join here's the link: 
> 
> https://discord.gg/G67n5FG
> 
> If that doesn't work there's a link on my tumblr!


End file.
